Fluid ejection devices are devices that deposit a fluid, such as ink, on a medium, such as paper. A fluid ejection device may be connected to a fluid reservoir. Accordingly, fluid from the reservoir may be conveyed to the fluid ejection device and expelled, dispensed, and/or ejected therefrom.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more dearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.